darkeyeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Signet (Franchise)
Signet is a franchise taking place mostly within Season 1 of the Dark Eye Universe. It focuses on the adventures of Jonathan Briggs, the Stormcaller of the 21st century. Despite this, the franchise starts with Calypso: A Prelude, a story that features Eva Caliopa. Within Season 1, the franchise ends with Dark Eye's Insurrection: Dusk. Unlike most of the other franchises, Signet carries on into Season 2 with The Ballad of Felicia and shares the title Deadlock & Briggs: Point of Origin with the Deadlock franchise. Plot Summary ''Calypso: A Prelude'' Main article: Calypso: A Prelude Calypso: A Prelude introduces Eva Caliopa, who at the time (in 2015) is 18 and attending a Catholic high school in Salem, Massachusetts. Her parents, André and Esperanza Caliopa, are murdered, causing Eva to flee Salem with only her parents' prized medallion. While making her way north to Maine, she discovers that the medallion has given her powers over space, frightening her. As she continues her journey, she is chased by mercenaries, though is eventually saved by a man named Jack Warren. He turns out to know about her powers, revealing her to be a Signet, one of fifteen predetermined heroes, though the only one active so far. He tells her that she has been being chased by the Black Hand, a recurring group of mercenaries through history that are known for hunting the Signets. Jack and Eva, with the help of a military unit called SOU Sierra, unite against Dmitri Petrov's Black Hand, eventually making a deal with him to keep him out of future events. Jack and Eva form the Allied Signets, uniting to find the rest of the Signets. ''Signet'' Main article: Signet In the beginning of Signet, a young man named Jonathan Briggs is attacked by mercenaries in Boston, Massachusetts and saved by Eva, who gives him the Emerald Signet and grants him control over electricity. She takes him to Jack Warren, who tells him that he has become a Signet, one of the fifteen protectors of the world. They unite in the Allied Signets, launching attacks against the organization known as Soldaten that they believe to be secretly run by the antagonistic Antisignet, who turns out to be named Daniel Kreiss. Along the way, they meet other Signets, such as Brandon Riley, John Thomas Bivins, Carmen Moore, and Andrea Church. Jonathan, Eva, Jack, their fellow Signets, and a specially-trained military unit called SOU Sierra, run by a supersoldier known only as Blackbird, launch a campaign to beat down Soldaten, track down all of the Signets, and uproot Daniel Kreiss while finding the mysterious "Collision Point" where Kreiss may destroy the world. In a final confrontation, Kreiss floods Cincinnati, Ohio with toxic gas, forcing a mass evacuation and a huge battle between the combined SOU forces and Soldaten while the Signets and Antisignet battle belowground, where the Collision Point is revealed to be located. During the battle, Kreiss manages to kill Eva, releasing a massive burst of space energy that Jonathan, in addition to a burst of time energy, uses to move to an alternate dimension to find help and win the fight. ''Relapse'' Main article: Relapse Relapse pick up straight after the Battle of Cincinnati, as Jonathan Briggs arrives in an alternate reality shortly before the correlating time he had gotten his abilities. He discovers his alternate self, Rowan Briggs, and uses the late Eva Caliopa’s Signet to make Rowan the Aetherfolder of this reality. Jonathan, learning that Jack Warren had been killed by the Black Hand in this reality, serves as the Mentor for the Signets, working with Rowan to pool them all together and train them. While he works to breed the new Signets, however, he must also deal with his own grief over Eva’s death and figure out how to be a Mentor to a group of mismatched youths with new powers. Eventually, Jonathan murders the Daniel Kreiss of the β reality and uses the Collision Point to transport all of the Signets back to his own reality temporarily. Jonathan realizes that he can’t save Eva despite arriving before her death, as saving her would prevent anything with the β Signets from actually happening. Eventually, Jonathan leads his new Signets into battle, and the two groups of Signets manage to overwhelm Kreiss and save the reality. Using the Collision Point again, Jonathan sends off his newer allies back home, thanking them. The Allied Signets learn from Jack that Jonathan had accidentally ripped open a transdimensional wormhole with openings in several areas, one of which being in the β reality that Jonathan had closed with the Collision Point. Jonathan attends Eva’s funeral secretly, returning to Cincinnati and coming upon Blackbird. The soldier reveals himself to be Jonathan’s brother, Angel Briggs, having been kidnapped from his parents years before Jonathan’s birth. Jonathan finally gets back to the Collision Point, where a female voice cries for help. The wormhole begins to open again, and Jonathan steps through. ''Savior'' Main article: Savior Savior opens in the 26th century of an alternate reality, where Christa Mai, the Seabender of the century, is leading her band of rebels into a run-down city. They’re attacked by magically-enhanced soldiers under the orders of a tyrant named Revenant Black, but are assisted by a strange visitor: Jonathan Briggs, on loan from his own reality. Jonathan helps Christa and her team to find the rest of the Signets on this wasted version of Earth, which Jonathan learns to have come about due to an offshoot reality where the Beta Allies failed to defeat Daniel Kreiss, which would have happened had Jonathan not arrived. Jonathan, Christa, and the Signets eventually come around to defeat Revenant Black and restore prosperity to the γ reality, and Jonathan uses the Collision Point to close a facet of the wormhole he created and return home. ''Blackbird'' Main article: Blackbird Blackbird is a part of the SOU Chronicles franchise, though shares time with Signet. Jonathan appears for a brief moment to attend the wedding of his brother, Angel, and Cassie Yvonne, having recently returned from his trip in the γ reality with Christa. Jonathan talks to his brother and new sister-in-law for a while before returning to his friends. ''Requiem'' Main article: Requiem Requiem occurs in 2020, starting with the wedding of Brandon and Carmen. Jonathan attends it with his new girlfriend, Andrea, and they enjoy the celebration. Afterwards, they learn that Jack Warren has been missing, so Jonathan, Andrea, J.T., Valerie Beautreaux, and Austin Griffeth go out to England. They meet Jack's ex-wife, Miriam Warren, and learn about Jack's son, Oliver Warren. With the help of Miriam, who turns out to be an accomplished martial artist, the Signets rescue Jack from a mercenary group called Alabaster, whose leader, Cameron Davies, turns out to have stolen Jack's research for a mysterious organization. The Signets defeat Davies and save Jack, who then learns of his son. Back in the States, Brandon and Cameron are faced by a mysterious entity called the Wisp. Brandon learns that the Wisp was created by Brandon's power growing out of control, leaving him and his new wife to find a way to stop it. When Jonathan, Jack, and the others return, however, Jack reveals that he has research on the beast, telling Brandon that it spawned from Brandon's out-of-control emotions. They help Brandon to calm down and defeat the Wisp in battle, finally destroying it. Meanwhile, Jack shows Jonathan a tome that he had found in England. The tome details the First Signet War, and they discover Jonathan's name to be among the pages. Using it as his only guide, Jonathan heads through the wormhole and goes to the 10th century. ''Songbird'' ''Rebirth'' ''Deadbolt, Pt. 1: Severance'' ''Deadbolt, Pt. 2: Remembrance'' ''Silence'' ''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Prelude'' ''Signet: Insurrection'' ''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Inferno'' ''Darktide: Vhezerii V: Insurrection'' ''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Crisis'' ''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Dusk'' ''Dark Eye's Insurrection: Second Coming'' ''The Ballad of Felicia'' ''Deadlock & Briggs: Point of Origin'' Signet: Second Coming Characters Main Protagonists *'Jonathan Briggs:' (1996 - ) the Stormcaller of the 21st century as well as the leader of both the Allied Signets and later Signet International. He led his allies against both Daniel Kreiss in 2016 and David Moore in 2025, and led the Signets in the 21stβ century, the 26thγ century, and the 10th century. By the time of what was practically his retirement after the Darkheart Insurrection, he had become a national celebrity and the idol of the superhuman community. *'Eva Caliopa:' (1997 - 2017, 2023 - ) a Spanish woman who migrated from Seville in 2005. Her parents were murdered in 2015, after which she became the Aetherfolder of the 21st century and Jack Warren's agent. Her death at the hands of Daniel Kreiss in 2017 allowed her lover, Jonathan Briggs, to traverse dimensions and win the Twelfth Signet War. She was reborn six years later by H.E.X., allowing her to finally marry Jonathan and have his daughter, Jessica. *'Jack Warren:' (1987 - 2026) a British man living in his family manor in Cape Elizabeth, Maine. He was married to Miriam Allen soon after he left college, but they eventually broke up, and he didn't know about his son Oliver until 2020. He served as Mentor to the Allied Signets throughout the Twelfth Signet War as well as being a father figure to Eva Caliopa and Jonathan Briggs afterwards. He was killed by David Moore during the last stages of the Superhuman War. *'Brandon Riley:' (1995 - ) one of the major leaders of the Allied Signets during the Twelfth Signet War. He was the Flamewalker of the time. Brandon went on to marry Carmen Moore in 2020, during which his powers overwhelmed him, pitting him against a creature called the Wisp. Brandon and Carmen had a son named Christian, and they settled in Boston, Massachusetts. *'John Thomas Bivins:' (1995 - ) the Timesplitter of the 21st century. He was often Jonathan Briggs' right-hand man, assisting him in the Twelfth Signet War and going with him to London in 2020 to find Jack Warren. J.T. eventually married the Seabender, Valerie Beautreaux. *'Carmen Moore: '(1995 - ) the Lighthealer in the 21st century. She was found by the Allied Signets in the early stages of the Twelfth Signet War, and she was brought on. She eventually gained her own powers, becoming a powerful ally. She married Brandon Riley in 2020 and had his son, Christian. *'Angel Briggs:' (1979 - ) a soldier working in SOU Sierra by the Twelfth Signet War. He went by his codename of Blackbird for most of it, eventually revealing himself as Jonathan Briggs' brother. He would often help Jonathan and the Signets over time, while on his own time forming the Sierra Network in the SOU Chronicles franchise. *'Rowan Briggs:' (1996β - ) a supposed alternate form of Jonathan Briggs living in the β reality. Jonathan made him the Aetherfolder of the 21stβ century and helped him construct the Beta Signets. It was eventually discovered that Rowan wasn't actually Jonathan's alternate form, instead being a possible younger sibling. *'Christa Mai:' (2522γ - ) the Seabender in the 26thγ century, leading her own group of Signets in a post-apocalyptic possible future Earth. She called for Jonathan Briggs across realities, allowing him to come and help her overthrow Revenant Black and restore Earth. She and Jonathan had a brief relationship during his time in the γ reality. *'Andrea Church:' (1994 - 2023) the Lifebringer of the 21st century as well as a nurse-in-training. She often worked with her mother in New Jersey, using her powers to help people. She joined the Allied Signets to help them in the Twelfth Signet War and began dating Jonathan Briggs sometime between 2017 and 2020. They broke up after Jonathan vanished for a year, and she was murdered by H.E.X. to pull of Project REBIRTH in 2023. *'Miriam Warren:' (1988 - ) the ex-wife of Jack Warren, mother of Oliver Warren, and eventually a lawyer advocating superhuman rights. She divorced Jack in 2013 and gave birth to Oliver several months later. She met Jonathan Briggs in 2020 and finally reunited with Jack, though they never resumed their relationship. By 2027, she had become the United States government's main method of communication with Jonathan, as the Stormcaller had become estranged from the government itself. *'Cæna Earnweald:' (968 - 1023) a medieval knight leading the Paladins of the Rose against the dark queen of England, Ælfthryth Ordgar. He and his knights created the original Signets and fought in the First Signet War. He was given help by Jonathan Briggs, who had gone back in time to help out. In winning the war, Earnweald ushered in the High Middle Ages. *'Sarah Fraser:' (1987 - ) a scientist who worked at Soldaten during the Twelfth Signet War. She ran across the Allied Signets several times, though was always overcome by them. Like her coworker, Kenneth Rhett, she moved on to H.E.X. in the aftermath of the war. However, she was uncomfortable with the direction Project REBIRTH was taking and told Jonathan Briggs about it in 2023, allowing him to bring down the operation. When it was revealed that David Moore had made it out of the confrontation, she reluctantly joined forces with the Allied Signets to help stop him. Later in life, she became a scientist working directly for the United States government. *'Rhea Holloway:' (1994 - ) a politician in the United States known for being sent to contact Jonathan Briggs during the superhuman terrorism incident in 2027. She began to develop pro-superhuman sentiments despite her original ideas, and alongside Miriam Warren had become a notable advocate for superhuman rights by the beginning of the Darkheart Insurrection. *'Felicity / Felicia Cara:' (2020 - ) an orphaned young woman who mostly raised herself on the rough streets of New York City. She made a name for herself using her alias of Felicity, using her superhuman stealth powers to become a master thief. She mugged Jonathan Briggs in 2038 while he was strolling the streets of New York City, which she soon learns may have been a mistake. Jonathan led Felicia on a path to redemption, eventually adopting her into his own family. She was with Jonathan when they encountered Deadlock, who had come from Albany on the hunt for the Patriarch, an old foe of Jonathan's. Together, they all stopped the Patriarch and his creation, Tempest, and Felicia developed a crush on Deadlock. Main Antagonists *'Dmitri Petrov:' (1982 - ) the recurring leader of the Black Hand, a mercenary group known for hunting the Signets throughout history. Before the Twelfth Signet War, he struck a deal with Jack Warren to stay out of future events, though he soon began to ignore it and aligned with Soldaten and Daniel Kreiss. Again, Jack persuaded Dmitri to stay away, though he would continue to cause trouble in the years to come. *'Daniel Kreiss:' (1975 - 2017, 2023) a business tycoon lording over the Soldaten company, which he had been playing off as a medical firm. He also funded H.E.X., a secret splinter cell of Soldaten that worked on fringe science. Kreiss became one of the most powerful Antisignets thanks to his resources, and was only defeated in 2017 by the efforts of both the Allied Signets and the Beta Allies. In 2023, H.E.X. brought him back to life as a much more powerful abhorration, though it was destroyed by Jonathan Briggs and his allies. *'David Moore:' (1993 - 2017, 2023 - 2026) the Shadowstalker of the 21st century. Unlike most of the other Signets, he sided with Daniel Kreiss and Soldaten, in turn receiving much greater powers and a promise of power in Kreiss' future world. He became rivals with Jonathan Briggs, though the younger man eventually managed to overcome David. During H.E.X.'s Project REBIRTH in 2023, David was reborn along with Eva Caliopa and Daniel Kreiss. He gained power over H.E.X., launching attacks on the U.S. government itself and somehow creating the Secondary Signets. Yet again, Jonathan brought his old foe down at the end of the Superhuman War. *'Revenant Black:' (2502γ - 2546γ) a powerful tyrant ruling large areas of land in the 26thγ century. As the Antisignet of the era, his main goal in claiming such quantities of land was to find the Collision Point. However, he also created many enemies, such as the group known as Christa's Rogues who gained the assistance of Jonathan Briggs. He was eventually brought down, and his resources were used to bring prosperity back to Earth. *'Wisp:' (2020) an entity born from the out-of-control powers of Brandon Riley. Jonathan Briggs and Jack Warren eventually figured out how to stop him, allowing Brandon to get his powers under control and extinguish the creature. *'Cameron Davies:' (1980 - 2020) the leader of the British variant of the Black Hand, called Alabaster. He and his soldiers kidnapped Jack Warren in 2020 on the secret order of H.E.X. in an effort to capture his research on the original Signets. He was stopped by Jonathan Briggs and his allies in the same year, though it wasn't enough to stop Project REBIRTH from succeeding in 2023. *'Ælfthryth Ordgar:' (945 - 1000) the wife of King Edgar of England during the end of the Middle Ages. She was initially linked to the murder of her stepson, King Edward the Martyr, though she gained enemies in the Paladins of the Rose and became the first Antisignet. She was defeated by Cæna Earnweald, allowing the High Middle Ages to begin. *'Kenneth Rhett:' (1985 - 2023) a maniacal scientist who initially worked under Daniel Kreiss in Soldaten, though later became a major leader of H.E.X.. He initiated Project REBIRTH as early as 2020, hiring Alabaster to kidnap Jack Warren and steal his research on the Signets. Though his dream project succeeded in 2023, he was killed by his own creation, the reborn, heavily mutated Daniel Kreiss. *'Umbra:' (2025 - 2026) a robotic humanoid running off of the consciousness of a young, seven-year-old child named Jack Cooper. Based on the Operator design, which had been sent into the past by H.E.X. as a test, it used Jack's consciousness as a battery, and benefited from Jack's Shadowstalker powers that David Moore had infused into the child. Umbra, like the other Secondary Signets, was destroyed in the climax of the Superhuman War in 2026. *'Patriarch / Tyler Pierce: '(1994 - 2042) a business tycoon living in the state of Oregon with apparently superhuman powers, giving him massive strength and amazing mental capabilities. He led a huge terrorist plot in 2027, plunging the northwest United States into chaos. His actions ironically forced the United States to mend their bonds with Signet International, and they brought Jonathan Briggs back to stop him. However, the Patriarch's lawyers managed to get him off with nothing but a ten-year sentence in prison. *'Samael:' (??? - 2035) the mighty leader of the alien Darkhearts, the evil species that evolved from the infamous Shadowborn. He led his people to Earth in an effort to escape the Scyva Galaxy, where they were losing the Ruin War to the Vhezerii and their allies. His people came out of Lake Huron, where they began laying waste to the northern United States, eventually spreading to cause destruction on a global scale. He was only defeated by the combined efforts of the world's nations, Signet International, the Sierra Network, the Assassin Brotherhood, the Order of the Knights Templar, and the Vhezerii Militance, who arrived in the Via Lactea Galaxy with many of their allies. Samael was responsible for the massive amount of death that occurred in the Darkheart Insurrection, and his destruction was a cause for celebration throughout the stars. Samael's great power also caused Jonathan Briggs to temporarily gain the powers of every Signet, creating an entity called Omni. Appearances Trivia Related Topics